


Celebrations x2

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Osamutober, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It was hard coordinating stuff when everyone had their own path in life, but for such a special day like this, even a small little lie would be worth it to bring everyone together.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Osamutober





	Celebrations x2

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5 from Miya Twins Week for Osamutober  
> Twins Birthday

“Will you be home in time?” 

“I don’t think so, the business trip is taking me longer than I thought,” you sighed. You can hear the heavy sigh from your boyfriend and he mumbled, “That’s fine, it’s your job, I understand.” 

_ But it’s my birthday.  _

You were certain that that was what he wanted to say, but Osamu was never the type to complain to you over the phone. He usually cutely complained and whined whenever the two of you were alone, but never when it was over the phone. 

“I’m so sorry, Samu,” you sincerely apologized, and you faintly heard him stifle a laugh and he softly replied, “S’fine. Miss ya, and love ya. I’ll see you soon?”

“I miss you too, and I love you more. I’ll see you the day after!”

“Alright,” Osamu softly laughed before the beep went off. You let out a heavy sigh and turned to glare at your accomplices in your grand plan. Suna smirked and laughed, “Does it make you that sad to lie to Samu?”

“Yes,” you pouted and Suna patted your head, “It’s fine, you’ll see him tomorrow when we surprise him.”

“I swear he’s going to headlock me and complain that I was being mean to him again,” you chuckled and Suna fondly shook his head, “We are thankful that you agreed to help us though.”

“I mean, it works out that you and I work together in the same company so we could both use the company trip excuse.”

“That is true,” Suna murmured as he brought his hand to his chin and softly contemplated, “I wonder if Kita-senpai managed to do his part.”

“I sure hope so, otherwise we’re only celebrating  _ one _ of the twins’ birthday.”

Suna furrowed his brows and muttered, “I don’t think I want to know how outrageous Atsumu will be if we don’t celebrate his birthday.”

“Well, his teammates can deal with him,” you responded with a wave of your hand as you went through the checklist that Kita had sent you. Suna deadpan stared at you and he shrugged, “You’re right, we’ll just do our best to do our part and let the senpais deal with the rest. So then…”

Suna glanced around Kita’s house. Kita had - graciously - allowed them to use his house as the main location for the surprise location. Surprisingly enough, it was senpai’s idea to set up the surprise party. Everyone wasn’t sure what to do to celebrate their birthday, especially since Atsumu has been traveling all over Japan for tournaments, practice matches, or even training camps. Yet thanks to Kita’s leadership that extended beyond their high school years, every year you guys succeed in celebrating each other’s birthdays without fail.

“Well, let’s prepare the desserts first. Those we can store in the fridge that Kita-senpai said we can use. We can do ingredient prep for the food after we finish baking and then set those aside for tomorrow. If there’s anything we need to marinate, we can get that all set up after we bake. I…” you paused and you glanced around the kitchen and pointed over to the little island across from the oven and stove and you said, “I’ve already set aside all the measuring cups and units and all the ingredients we needed over on the island so we can start with the cake first.”

Suna blinked his eyes a few times and he raised his hands up in submittance and said, “I have no idea how to help you bake, but since you seem like the expert, I’ll measure and clean up. Anything else you want me to do?”

You glanced over to Suna as you began pulling out your baking pans that you had brought over from home. He was sheepishly scratching the back of his neck as he reached into a drawer for some gloves. You turned back to focus and you said, “Nope! I think that’s good enough. Don’t worry, Suna, we got this!”

The confidence in your voice made him truly believe that things would be fine. While he did worry since you hung out with the Miya twins much more often than anyone else in the volleyball team, he still had faith considering you were always bringing the volleyball team snacks and fresh pastries back then. 

***

“Good morning, you two,” Kita greeted you and Suna. Suna had passed out on the living room couch, while you had taken the spare bedroom. You were awake first though, starting on some preparation. You turned to the door and brightly smiled, “Good morning, Kita-senpai!”

Suna shifted slightly on the couch from the sound of your voice and he groggily sat up, and after rubbing his eyes a few times he muttered, “Good morning, captain.”

“How are your food preparations going, [Name]-san?”

“Doing well on time so far,” you responded and nodded at the fridge. “All of the desserts are ready, I made a strawberry mousse cake for Osamu and a chocolate coffee cake for Atsumu. There are some cookies on the counter as well. I’ve already started up food prep and ingredient prepping,” you pointed at the kitchen counter and muttered, “There’s some deviled eggs that I finished preparing right before you came in, and I’m preparing some sliders and maybe a salad…”

Kita’s eyes widened in the kitchen. Everything was so neatly organized and categorized that he could easily see at a glance what you were working on, what you finished preparing, and what you had finished. 

“I see you’ve been hard at work,” Kita smiled and added, “Thank you so much for helping us make the food.”

“Of course! It’s much easier to make food that I know they will favor instead of just buying take out.”

“The party is likely going to be around 7 PM since Atsumu is going to finish practice around 5. But be prepared by 6:30 PM,” Kita informed you two and he slightly tilted his head, “Would you like my assistance?”

“Oh yes! I will gratefully accept your help, Kita-senpai!”

“Let us get to it then, shall we, Suna?”

Kita glanced over to Suna who had draped an arm over his face. He glanced over and nodded, “Give me five.”

***

“Samu!”

“Tsumu!!”

The two twins exchanged a hug before doing some weird fist bump, hand shake thing. Aran watched with amusement and after they finished, Atsumu approached his two senpais and hugged them as well. Aran ruffled the twins’ hairs and chuckled, “Happy birthday you chaotic duo.”

“Thanks!” they both cheered and Atsumu glanced around, “Where’s yer girlfriend, Samu?”

“On a company trip,” Osamu responded with a slight pout on his face. He sighed, “Her and Suna can’t make it cause their trip is keeping ‘em there til tomorrow night.”

“What?! That’s lame,” Atsumu whined and sighed, “Well, at least most of us are here, right?”

“Yes, the rest of us are meeting up at Kita’s place.”

“Nice!”

“Don’t make a mess like last year, Tsumu.”

“Shuddup! You were partially responsible too!”

“We didn’t buy alcoholic drinks this time.”

“Aw man, whyyyy?” Atsumu whined as they approached Aran’s car. Osamu laughed, “Probably ‘cause of you.”

“Yer rude!”

***

“They’re on their way,” Kita announced. You glanced up from your plating and softly muttered, “Did we finish everything?”

“We did,” Suna sighed as he finished cleaning up the last bit. He glanced over to the living room. Suna and Kita had worked together to rearrange some furniture to set up a larger dining table and enough chairs for everyone. There were a bunch of balloons all over the room and Suna mumbled, “Man, do you think we’re going to finish setting up in time?”

“Of course we are, all of us are here to help!” 

Omimi walked in with a bunch of presents and a soft smile on his face. Immediately you and Suna bowed to greet him and the many other former Inarizaki High’s volleyball club members as they came into the house. Kita greeted them properly and said, “Let’s get to work, we have a few minutes left to finish preparing.”

“Yes, captain!” 

Kita watched in amusement as they all mockingly saluted him before they all cheerily greeted each other and continued setting up the room. 

Time passes by quickly when you’re having fun, and honestly as hectic as it was setting up for the party, it was so nice and nostalgic to see everyone again. You relished the praises that they gave you and you could barely contain the excitement bubbling within you. You were so excited to see how the twins would react, they weren’t expecting everyone to be here after all. 

There was a ping on Kita’s phone, and immediately everyone went dead silent before hiding behind the couch. Kita motioned for us to stay quiet and the lights were turned off as he went to the front door. 

“Kita-san!” the twins' cheerful voices could be heard from all the way down the hallway and Suna muttered to you, “God they’re so loud when they’re together.”

You elbowed him lightly while trying to stifle your laughter and he smirked as he covered his mouth with his hands much like you were. Everyone in the room could hear what Suna had whispered and now everyone was trying hard not to laugh. 

“Man, it smells good in here, were you making us dinner?! You didn’t hafta, you know,” Atsumu cheered. Kita walked in front of the two twins as they made their way down the hallway. He opened the door and stepped aside for the Miya twins to go through the arch way, as soon as he turned on the lights, everyone jumped out of their hiding spots, releasing the balloons they were all holding and shouted ‘Happy Birthday.’

The Miya twins stared in shock at the sight before them. There was a lot of noise and chatter as they finally came to realize what was going on. You somehow managed to approach Osamu and got his attention for him to look at you. His eyes widened in surprise and he sputtered, “[N-Name]?!”

“Happy birthday, Samu-Samu!” you cheered as you attached a birthday hat to his head. Suna had placed one on Atsumu’s head and they both looked around before just dumbly shouting, “What the heck?!”

“Happy birthday you fools!” Suna cheered as he purposely let go of the elastic band on the birthday hat to slap Atsumu with it. Atsumu recoiled in pain before getting outraged and chasing Suna down. The entire time, Osamu just stood there, still staring at you in disbelief. You tilted your head slightly and he gently took your hand in to his and softly smiled, “Thank you.”

“Of course, now come on, we all worked hard to make your favorite foods and desserts!” 

You gently squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the feast and as soon as he saw what was on the table, he asked, “Did you… make all of this?”

“Mhm!” you gave him a cheerful smile and added, “It was for you, so of course!”

‘For you’, hearing those two words made him so inexplicably happy that Osamu could only tightly hold onto your hand as the two of you made your way to the table. He doesn’t miss greeting his friends, but honestly he couldn’t help but feel such joy and happiness that they planned this all for him and his brother.

“Well come on, Samu, hurry up and sit down so we can start eating!” Atsumu shouted. He already sat at the edge of the table, patting the empty seat next to him. The warmth that he felt in his heart could not be explained, but he truly was thankful for the love that was given to him today. And while you and Suna may have said a small lie to fool him and his twin, it was very much worth the large smiles on the Miya twin’s features.


End file.
